


Nice and Quiet

by Invader_FanGirl



Category: COMMUNICATIONS - GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Song Cycle), GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, But if you don't like what you see in the tags then don't read!, Decapitation, Gore, Haha this is so messed up and gross, M/M, Seriously though I hope you're reading these tags, Vampire AU, necrophilia (NOT NSFW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_FanGirl/pseuds/Invader_FanGirl
Summary: (Vampire AU) Being a vampire, Christopher has always been hesitant to show any signs of fondness towards humans. After meeting one unlikely individual, however, Christopher comes up with a plan that accommodates to his standards.
Relationships: The Distortionist | Christopher Pierre/Kennith Simmons
Kudos: 7





	Nice and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so like… not gonna lie, this is kinda gross to read. I mean, I got a little queasy just writing it. Oh and by the way, this fanfic is based off of a drawing that I did (same tw warnings apply). So, as long as you’ve read the warnings and know what you’re about to get into, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The drawing: https://veeeffvee.tumblr.com/post/615505309158572032/i-like-you-better-this-way-hooooooh-alright

It was perhaps one of his easiest kills.

All of the components were practically laid out in front of him for quite some time now. The only thing that was left for him to do was to use them. Did he build strong rapport? Yes. Did he know the victim for a good amount of time? Yes. Did he have a weapon? Oh, _more_ than one, but yes. Lastly, did his victim trust him?

Oh, yes. Yes, indeed.

Perhaps a little _too_ much.

This one was a very brash character. Always quick to remark and tease. Ready with drawled out words and a smug face. For far too long, Christopher had put up with too many of his victim's snarky comments. His terrible jokes. His obnoxious laugh. 

Not all of it was unbearable, though. No, sometimes it was entertaining. _Sometimes,_ even the darkest of nights felt a tad brighter from that stupid, cheeky grin of his victim's. The vampire would never admit that, though. He'd sooner stake himself in the heart before admitting that he enjoyed the company of a mortal.

Well. 

Granted that there were any to listen at the moment, anyway.

_Fortunately..._

The act itself was quick and easy. Lure the victim out to their usual meeting place in the forest at night, tackle the victim to the ground before he can react, brandish the handaxe that you've brought (making sure to catch the glint of moonlight above the two of them for maximum effect), then swiftly bring the weapon down on the victim's neck several times. Simple as that.

Now, "simple" didn't exactly mean "clean," but he couldn't have everything, now could he? Especially if he wanted a keepsake to remember this specific victim. In that case, sacrifices were to be made. 

_Like this shirt, for instance. I've completely ruined the sleeves of it with blood. Fantastic._

Sighing irritably to himself, Christopher pushed his inward complaining aside before taking the victim's head into his hands. He stood up, holding the head in such a fashion so that he could better view it in the moonlight. He could feed on the body itself later. Right now, Christopher wanted to admire his new trophy.

The eyelids were still twitching, no doubt from the victim's brain being traumatized and overwhelmed from suddenly disconnecting with the rest of its body. For the half-seconds that those eyes were open, however, Christopher could almost see a glimmer in the victim's salmon-colored eyes. It was a light that was very rapidly fading, of course. Past that, Christopher noted how the rest of the victim's features looked... soft. The victim's head was very rounded, nothing like Christopher's own sharp yet delicate features.

As for the victim's hair, well... it wasn't the worst. Christopher's was obviously far better in quality, but the victim's peach-colored hair was fairly soft and well-maintained. Well, it _would_ be, anyway, if it were not slightly messy from the victim falling to the ground just earlier. That bit of fringe over the victim's left eye was now clumsily hanging over both of the victim's eyes in choppy strands. But that would change once Christopher brings the head home. There, he'd tend to the victim's hair himself. A rare act of kindness from him.

Christopher smiled warmly at the thought. "You should be grateful, Kennith," he said at last. "I've never done this for anyone before. No human has ever caught my attention quite like you have. Aren't you luck—"

He was cut off by a slight movement in his victim's features. Slowly, the eyelids opened, as if drowsily stirring from sleep, before its eyes locked its gaze with Christopher's own.

Suffice to say, Christopher was beyond shocked. His own eyes widened accordingly, and he struggled to speak for a moment. 

He was just about to say something before the victim's eyes slowly slipped shut once more. 

Christopher blinked. And then he blinked a couple more times. "...Kennith?" he called out, uncertain of what he was trying to do.

Just like the last time that he had spoken to the victim, the eyelids opened once more. The eyes looked directly at Christopher. And nothing else changed on the head's features.

Not wanting to miss his chance, Christopher continued, "Are you... awake? Right now? Still living, I mean. Alive. Are you—can you even hear me?" 

It was a slew of jumbled words, far less eloquent than he would have liked, but Christopher could hardly think. But really, how could he possibly think straight in this situation?

Unsurprisingly, the head didn't respond. It only closed its eyes again, as if it were drifting back to sleep.

The vampire could only stare at it blankly for a moment, unsure of how to proceed with this.

Then he got an idea.

Christopher's smile returned, and he brought the head close to his own. "Well, now that you're listening, I suppose I should continue. Normally, I wouldn't say what I'm about to say in front of a human, but... I don't think it really matters now. I suppose I could make an exception for you. Just as I've made many more exceptions for you... Kennith."

Kennith's eyelids twitched again, but they didn't fully open. Perhaps he was running out of time.

His smile faltered, but nonetheless he went on, "As I was saying: you should consider yourself lucky. Usually, I just take my victims' blood and leave their body to rot wherever I had found them. But for you, I was patient. Almost kind. You managed to pique my interest, and so I wanted to know more. I indulged you in your mindless conversations. I played along with your inane antics. I tolerated your blatant insolence. And now I want to keep you with me, forever. All because I..."

His mouth suddenly felt dry. And it wasn’t due to lack of blood.

Where was he going with this? What was he trying to say?

"I..." Christopher tried again. "Well... it's because you've piqued my interest. Like I said."

_Saved it._

Out of curiosity, he studied the head again, slightly tilting it to and fro. He peered at Kennith's eyes, squinting. "Are you still listening? Kennith."

...Kennith's eyelids didn't move at all this time.

"Kennith...?"

Christopher waited. Nothing.

_Shit._

"Well, I'm sure you're still at least somewhat conscious," Christopher said anyway, forcefully maintaining his smile. "It would make sense that you would lose the ability to react by now. It's been a while."

_Now, I have to do it **now,** before I lose him—_

"But more to the point," Christopher hurriedly spoke over his thoughts, "at least if you're conscious, you'll be able to enjoy what I'm about to do. And you had better enjoy it. Because I don't do this often, either. Never at all, actually."

He's rambling a little bit now. But he didn't have time for that!

"Right, so," Christopher took a breath. "Here it is."

He pulled the head closer, and gently parted Kennith's lips with his own.

_...Oh._

_He's still warm. Much warmer than I would’ve thought._

That was only the first of many things that Christopher noticed, especially considering that he had never kissed a decapitated head before. He noted that the warmth made the kiss almost feel like the real thing. 

The second was that Christopher could taste Kennith's blood in his mouth. A delicious little bonus. 

Third, it was much easier to kiss someone when you could tilt their head as much as you want to deepen the kiss. It made things more convenient, with no worries of any awkward angles. 

And lastly, since Christopher didn't need to breathe (and neither did Kennith, obviously), he could kiss Kennith for as long as he wanted. And so he did. 

Christopher relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes. He practically cradled Kennith's head in his hands, supporting it from the back. Every so often, if he accidentally jolted the head while holding it, more of Kennith's blood would trickle into his mouth. And if he “accidentally” grazed Kennith’s lip with his fangs, he would get a chance to taste even more blood. It made for a delightful treat amongst everything else. Really, nothing could get better than this.

But unfortunately, all great things must come to an end, and Christopher couldn't just stay here all night with a corpse lying on the ground next to him. He didn't plan on getting caught anytime soon, and there was also the issue of avoiding daytime. It appeared that he'd have to continue this in his mansion.

With much reluctance, he finally broke the kiss, pulling back slightly before resting his forehead against Kennith's. It was a facsimile of affection. As if any of this could be requited. As if Kennith would be able to respond. As if anything that Christopher did to Kennith mattered anymore.

"You know," Christopher began, voice barely above a whisper, "I _was_ going to say that I would miss talking to you. But I think I like you better this way. So quiet. So peaceful. I'm sure if you were able, you would make some awful comment right about now. That would ruin the mood."

He opened his eyes, staring fondly into Kennith's eternally closed ones.

"But you would know that, wouldn't you? That's exactly what you would want. You insufferable little nuisance."

There was no malice in his words as he said that. In fact, judging by the way that he said it, it sounded almost like an endearment. A pet name of sorts.

There was a short pause.

Christopher blinked. Then he held Kennith's head away from him at arm's length. Like it was infected with the plague or something.

_How silly. Am I really getting attached to this thing? What has gotten into me?_

He glanced around him, spotting the headless body laying just a foot away from him. The stump where a proper neck used to be was still oozing with blood.

_...Perhaps I haven't had a good amount of blood in a while. Yes, that must be it._

Gingerly setting the victim's head on top of the corpse, the vampire scooped up the body into his arms, carrying it bridal style with ease. The victim was rather short in stature, and it made his job a whole lot easier.

"Come now, Kennith," Christopher began as he started on his walk out of the forest, "I'll show you to my mansion. It's a tad messy, since I wasn't expecting visitors. This was a very spur-of-the-moment thing, I'm sure you understand. I hope you can forgive me for such an improper welcome," he said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little reading that inspired this fic:   
> https://www.reddit.com/r/TheGrittyPast/comments/7xntm9/june_30_1905_beheading_of_henri_languille_as/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share
> 
> Of course, I exaggerated some details while writing this.  
> But I mean. Vampires exist in this story, so it's not that big of a deal, right?
> 
> Fanart made for this fanfic:  
> https://veeeffvee.tumblr.com/post/619673006000750592/ahksdgshdgk-i-am-too-shy-to-reveal-my-identity-in


End file.
